1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to transmitting service data for a fixed terminal and a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The existing ground wave broadcasting physical specification organizations such as Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) and Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) have designed physical specifications for a fixed terminal as a receiving environment, or a mobile terminal as a receiving environment. Examples of the fixed terminal are a home smart television (TV), a set-top-box, etc. A typical example of the mobile terminal is a smartphone.
With further development of mobile networks and increasing distribution of smartphones, etc., there is a rising necessity to have an enhanced ground wave broadcasting physical specification covering mobile broadcasting. Also, high definition (HD) content services which have only been available via home TV become available via a mobile terminal due to development of network and display. Accordingly, a demand for a broadcasting physical frame enabling more efficient service transmission in view of both fixed broadcasting and mobile broadcasting has emerged.